My Father Isshin
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Harry grew up in the Kurosaki household. How will Snape react to meeting Isshin Kurosaki? How will Magical Britain? The more reviews, the more I add. Adopted by Zsugami Alba
1. Meeting Haru

My Father Isshin

9foxgrl

**A/n: Will be a one shot for now, might be more later if the reviews are good.**

Severus Snape was not sure how he was dragged into this. He had been assigned to escort Harry Potter from his adopted family in Karakura Town, Japan to get his supplies. The boy had been abandoned by the Durselys as a toddler in Japan and many thought he was lost forever until his name appeared on the acceptance list for Hogwarts.

As for why Severus had been chosen for the assignment, not many people knew that Severus' apprenticeship had been in Japan, so the man could speak the native tongue quite well making him the obvious choice.

Karakura was a nice town. Small and quiet with a few local delinquents who were apparent whipped by a 'Strawberry' a great deal. Severus was not going to even comment on that remark. He soon came to the Kurosaki residence, it was a nice home with a clinic attached to it.

'_Maybe the boy won't be a delinquent after all.' _Severus hoped as he rang the doorbell.

Harry had been the one who opened the door and politely bowed to the man. "Hello, are you Professor Snape?"

"Yes young man, you must be Harry."

Harry nodded. "Hai, but that is my old name. The Kurosaki renamed me Haruyuki, but you can call me Haru. Would you like to come in sir?"

"No thank you. We better just get a move on to get your supplies."

"I understand sir." Haru said with a nod then turned to a orange hair teen sitting in the kitchen. "Ichigo, are you ready to go?"

"Coming." the teen replied.

"Aren't you're parents coming?"

Harry smile faded. "Ah, our mother passed away a few years ago and as for dad… he is …busy in the clinic at the moment. My big brother Ichigo is going to come with us."

Ichigo nodded as he stepped out the door. "Trust me, you don't want the billy goat to come with us."

"Why?"

"Trust us, its better this way!" the two said in unison as they followed Severus to the portkey point.

"WWWAAAITTTT! HAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The pales at the bellow.

"Oh no." Haru gasped.

"But he had appointments!"Ichigo gulped.

Isshin ran up and hugged Haru in a death grip while glaring at Ichigo.

"Protect you little brother Ichigo or don't bother coming home tonight!"

"Dad…"

"HE IS NOT A DELIQUENT LIKE YOU!"

"Dad…"

"And further more-"

"GET OFF!" Haru yelled using a judo toss to get the man off him. "DON'T YOU HAVE PATIENTS OR SOMETHING?"

Isshin landed and brushed it off like nothing happened.

Isshin nodded. "But they can wait! This is far more important! My more innocent son is going to a strange new world with out his father! You're going to trend into the unknown dangers of a country you don't know about-"

"WE'RE JUST GOING TO GET HIS SUPPLIES! NOT SEND HIM INTO THE ARMY!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just remember to not tarnish our name-"

"You've already done that." Haru muttered. "You've set the standard pretty high."

"Not to mention we dare not act like you." Ichigo snapped.

"Dad! You have patients waiting remember!" Haru scolded.

Isshin pouted. "I wanted to go too…"

"DAD! PATIENTS!" the boys scolded as they both grabbed Isshin's arms and threw him into the door of the clinic.

"Fine! Come back safe or I'll shave my beard!" Isshin hollered. "AND DON'T BE LATE FOR DINNERTIME!"

Through the entire interaction Severus was silently thanking any listening deities that Harry, no Haru, was nothing like his father(s).

**_A/N: Please review._**


	2. Don't Mock the Dead

Ch. 2 Don't Mock the Dead

9foxgrl

"You will meet the same end as your parents Potter!"

WHAM! Draco fell on the floor as Haru's fist shot out lightning fast and broke the pureblood's nose. His companions Crabbe and Goyle were staring at Haru in awe. Ron was behind Haru looking eager to punch the boy himself and Hermione who had just joined them was mortified.

"Okay, Draco listening very carefully. One; my name is Haruyuki KUROSAKI not Potter! Second, never mock the dead. It's bad karma! And third, this will be the only time I fix you up for doing something so stupid!" Haru said taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco's broken nose. "_Episkey_!"

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hermione chastised as she crouched to wipe the blood off of Draco's face with a handkerchief.

"Get away from me Mudblood!"

Haru twitched. "Do I need to punch you again? I have a VERY low tolerance for bullies. Just let her help you idiot."

Draco froze and let Hermione wipe the blood off, not wanting to get punched again.

Haru sat down for a minute then twitched as he noticed Scabbers for the first time on the trip. He growled and grabbed Ron's rat. "I SEE YOUR SOUL YOU MORON! NOW CHANGED BACK OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

The others looked at Haru like he was insane until the rat changed into a man and was violently shoved down into a pin by Haru.

"Can someone get an adult?" Haru asked calmly as he shoved his wand into the man's neck. Hermione promptly ran off to the Prefect carriage.

"He's an Animagus…" Draco said breathlessly as he held out his own wand at the man.

"Scabbers…you…all this time…How did you know Haru?"

Haru smirked. "My family has the ability to see spirits. Even if you change your shape we can tell a human soul from an animal quite easily."

"Harry…" the man squeaked. "Let me explain-"

"My name is Haru you dolt. Now shut up before I let Minori bite you!"

"Whose Minori?" Ron asked. He jumped as a hiss came from Haru's satchel. '

"My cat." Haru replied as an exotic short hair kitten poked it's head out of the satchel. While it looked small it's eyes were fierce. "I wanted to bring my albino cobra Tatsuo but Professor Snape said it wasn't allowed."

"YOU OWN A SNAKE?"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"Hey, we got a letter from Haru!" Yuzu called out as she took the letter from a tired barn owl who gratefully accepted the food and water she offered it.

**Dear Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and of course Dad,**

**The ride to Hogwarts was eventful. Met a bunch of interesting people on the train. A priss name Draco who acts a lot like that Ishida guy from Ichigo's class with two boulders for bodyguards named Crabbe and Goyle. They are kind of like Chad, but not as nice. Also a book smart girl named Hermione who is 'almost' like Orhime and a chess lover named Ron. **

**Oh yeah, on the train I found a man hiding in the form of a rat. You were right Ichigo, a human soul can't hide well in animal form. I used the same trick you used on that cat lady McGonagall at Gringotts. Turns out the rat man framed another guy for murder and sold out my birthparents to the psycho that killed him. He got arrested when we arrived at the train station. **

**On a lighter note, I got sorted into Gryffindor, the House of Bravery. So much for your theory on my being a bookworm eh Karin? **

**Karin, I hope your team can win without me as an offensive player. Yuzu, thanks for packing the cookies in my trunk! Ichigo, stay out of fights. And Dad, don't bug Ichigo. **

**p.s. please remember to feed Tatsuo! And don't worry, I told him not to bit anyone while I'm gone…although he might bite Dad if he overturns his terrarium again. **

**Love you all!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Haruyuki Kurosaki**


	3. Secrets of the Past

My Father Isshin

9foxgrl

_I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. This chapter is for those who want to know how Harry arrived at the Kurosaki residence. ~ 9foxgrl_

_Re-edited April 19, 2012_

Ch. 3 Secrets of the Past

Minerva McGonagall was puzzled by the enigma that was Haruyuki Kurosaki, aka Harry Potter.

First off, Haru had disappeared from England at the age of three and then reappeared in Japan.

He was a calm and quiet child and yet while riled or caught off guard he quickly went on the defense. Something Ronald Weasely found out the hard way when he tried to wake Haru on the first morning only to be kicked upside the head. Haru's cat had apparently hissed a warning to the redhead, but it went unnoticed.

Another mystery, on the train the boy had found a supposedly dead man hiding in the form of a rat by seeing his soul. A skill he claimed belonged in the Kurosaki family. At least amongst his siblings.

Another thing that stumped her, and also worried her. One of her Lions, Hermione Granger, mentioned when they had to cross the lake in the boats he was petrified in fear at the sight of the water. In fact he refused to open his eyes until they had crossed the lake. He also disliked taking the open passage way that overlooked the lake. Why had he been so terrified of the water? She had asked him but he refused to comment.

With a sigh she took out a sheet of parchment and wrote a letter to a person she hoped could give her an answer.

_**Dear Isshin Kurosaki,**_

_**My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the Head of House that your son Haruyuki resides in. Forgive me if I am being too nosy, but I would like to ask if you knew why he had froze at the sight of the lake he had to cross at the beginning of the term. He also seems to pale at the sight of the lake every time he walks down the corridor adjacent to it. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall. **_

_**Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress **_

She sent off the letter and two days letter received a reply while in the staff room. The answer was not was she expected. She broke down crying after she read the letter. Severus took the letter and choked as he read it aloud while Pomona tried to sooth Minerva.

"_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**Thank you for bringing the concern to my attention. Haru had not mentioned this to me about 'crossing a lake' in his letters. I'm afraid the fear stems from a traumatic experience before he came into our family. **_

_**On July 31, 1984 my late wife Masaki came running into our clinic during a downpour holding Haru in her arms, begging me to save his life. Both of them were completely drenched, Haru was barely conscious. **_

_**According to Maskai, he had been tied to the bottom of a bridge near the riverbank by someone in the morning before the storm had started and left there to die. The river had overflowed in the heavy rain and had nearly drowned him. Masaki had managed to untie Haru but the current dragged them quarter of a mile down stream before she managed to swim them to shore and climbed out of the water. **_

_**Were it not for the assistance of some colleagues of mine, Haru would have died that night. Regrettably due to this he had a fear of water. Until two years ago he would have panic attacks every time it rained hard. He should be okay as long as he works on his fear. **_

_**I apologize for not letting you know this sooner. Please tell me if there is anything else you need to know. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Isshin"**_


	4. Halloween, Flying, Christmas

My Father Isshin

9foxgrl

Summary: Harry grew up in Karakura with the Kurosaki family. How will this effect him.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Some Drabbles from over Haru's First Year**_  
><em>

_**Halloween**_

Haru was smiling as he finished his potions homework. He had found that finishing the assignment early was the best course of action in this school. Especially since he was going to cram school in the summer to prevent him from missing out on a normal education. Since Ichigo was a year older then him he had Ichigo's books as well so he could keep up with his fellow classmates.

While Haru was far from home he felt a little piece at Hogwarts. He tended to slip back into Japanese every time he became vexed, luckily only Snape understood him. Luckily the man never set him out for making snaky remarks.

True to the Kurosaki philosophy Haru had made allies of Draco Malfoy and Ron, as well as Hermione and a few others in their year. He gained a lot of respect from the houses after he successfully punched Peeves.

Flashback

Haru was mincing the roots for his potion while Draco stirred when he felt something hit his head. He fell to floor. A loud cackling was coming from above him.

"PEEVES!"

Haru growled and stood up quickly.

"_Get lost you damn pest!" _he bellowed as he slugged the poltergeist straight in the jaw. The trickster flew out of the classroom and into a suit of armor with a loud crash.

"_Do that again and I will kick you!"_

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were astonished at this act. He had hurt a ghost! Finally someone broke the silence.

"Thirty points for getting rid of that pest."

End flashback

Haru was now heading back to the dorm from the library, he had left the Halloween feast early in order to work on his assignments. He was about to pass the third floor when he was hit by a putrid smell. He looked up and saw a very ugly creature looking at him like he was a buffet.

"Kuso." Haru said weakly.

Down the hall the teachers were trying to locate the troll. Snape was about to open the door to the forbidden corridor to ensure it was secure when he heard a scream.

"_KUROSAKI HOME RUN!"_

He flinched as he heard a loud crack and saw the massive troll go flying past him and into a wall. He secured the door before Fluffy could bite him and looked down the hall. On one end was a troll that looked like it was hit by a semi truck, on the other was Haru with what he assumed was the troll's club hovering above him and his wand being held like a baseball bat.

The staff arrived quickly as Snape bound the troll.

"What happened?"

"Kurosaki knocked out the troll."

"I had to! It ate my potions homework" Haru exclaimed.

_**Quidditch**_

Haru had no idea how he was wrangled into this. Sure he liked flying but to play for the Gryffindor team? To his happiness his siblings were out for a workday and came to the match. It seemed that the family's ability to see ghosts had them on a level above squib so they could come to Hogwarts.

When Isshin got word that Haru had taken on a troll he immediately wrote to him screaming in a very dramatic Howler that he was turning into a delinquent like his brother. The Howler ended with Ichigo screaming at Isshin of course. Luckily the entire thing was in Japanese so once again only Snape knew what it was about.

And possibly Hermione and some of the Ravenclaws who were studying Japanese as a way to have conversation with the elusive boy.

So now here he was, riding a broom acting like a bucking bronco. Haru was clinging on for dear like as the darn thing tried to fling him off.

"Kuso!" Haru screamed. Down bellow his sisters were screaming for him and Ichigo looked ready to panic. As the broom lurched sending Haru over it the Kurosakis all jumped out their seats, knocking Quirrell over. Haru used his dexterity to snag onto the broom and hurtle down where he nearly choked on the snitch.

"_Don't say anything." _Haru coughed.

"Anything." Karin laughed.

_**Christmas**_

Haru was so happy to be home. There was only so long a person could go with out missing a home cooked meal. Or in his case; onigiri, soba noodles, and Yuzu's special spicy curry. Sure he liked British food, but nothing beat homemade nabe on a cold Winter day. It was worth having to endure Isshin's version of the 'Nabe King'

He was surprised to find gifts on Christmas morning from his friends. Apparently his friends found out from his sisters that Haru was a closet bookworm (_his bedroom literally was a miniature library_) and sent him appropriating gifts. Draco had sent him a book on British Wizard Customs, Ron sent a book on Quidditch, Hermione's was a book on Muggle medicine. To his shock he also had gifts from Crabbe and Goyle since he started to teaching them and the Weasely Twins the basics of karate.

He still laughed when he told them the truth about Professor Snape. He had overheard the man tell Ichigo that he had to take martial arts lessons and master a weapon as part of his Apprenticeship in Japan.

In Kung Fu.

They didn't believe him until Haru presented the man with a pair of nun chucks when he returned from the Winter Holidays which he handled with practiced ease. This seemed to increase the student body's respect level for the man. Even more so when he smashed a cement brick with his bare fist.

Apparently it was a stress reliever.

_**The Stone**_

Haru was glaring at Quirrell. _"I knew there was something wrong with you. It's always the one you least expect."_

_To be continued…_


	5. Quirrel, Grounded

My Father Isshin

9foxgrl

**Escaping from Voldemort**

Haru eyed Quirrel uneasily. He had been bound to a pillar in the room. He was also feeling a malignant spirit nearby. Like the one he once felt when he was playing baseball with Karin. It was driving him on edge.

"I see the stone, I see my self presenting it to my master…but how do I get it?"

"_Use the boy." _an eerie voice called out.

"POTTER! COME HERE!"

Haru blinked.

"POTTER!"

Haru smirked cheekily. "I'm not a Potter, and even if I was, how would I be able to come over to you? Unless you're are blind and have problems with your short term memory, I'm a bit tied up."

Haru gestured to the ropes that Quirrel had conjured. "See?"

"Stupid boy!" Quirrel said as released the spell.

Big mistake.

Ass soon as the ropes were gone Haru swept out his feet then used a judo toss to send him hurtling into the mirror that was in the room. Haru winced as he felt a burning sensation coming fro touching the man. Without missing a step he sprinted out of the room, not noticing the blood red stone now in his jacket pocket.

Haru kept on running, pausing only to wake up the troll and send it flying towards Quirrel. When he arrived in the chess room he found Dumbledore helping Ron and Hermione.

"I think I pissed him off!" Haru gasped before collapsing.

Two days later….

"GGOOOOODDD MOOOORRRNNNINNNNGGGG HARRRRUUUUUU!"

CRASH!

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall stood at the Hospital Wing door shell shocked. One minute Isshin was about to jump onto Haru to wake him up, and the next the man was violently tossed across the room.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT ATTACK PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE SLEEPING!" Haru demanded as he stood on the edge of his bed.

"It's nice to see you up about my son! Staying out of trouble I hope."

"Unless you count trespassing into a forbidden corridor, taken on a strangling plant, a Cerberus, a large chess set, taking on an evil wizard, and walking through fire. Oh yes he's stayed out of trouble."

Isshin looked at his youngest son in shock. "YOU…DID WHAT?"

Haru tilted his head sideways. "You're upset?"

"You bet I am! You're grounded Haruyuki!"

Haru raised a brow. "I think I hit you too hard. You're making sense."

End of Year One


	6. Apology & OMAKE

**9foxgrl Rant**  
><strong>Attention loyal readers. Sadly I hit a dead end on inspiration with this story.<strong>  
><strong>But do not despair!<strong>  
><strong>It has been adopted, and will be continued by <strong>_Zsugami Alba_** under the same title of 'My Father Isshin.'**  
><strong>Please forgive this poor author for leaving you hanging. So here is an omake that I was going to put originally with the story before I lost all ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Magic Cup! GOLDEN~!<strong>

"Masssterrr...can I pleasssse go with you to ssschoool this year?"  
>"No Tatsuo. You can't." Haru replied as he collected his clothing. "Wizards are very paranoid of snakes."<br>"Pleassseee?"  
>"I don't know what that snake is asking for, but for Kami sake, make it stop with those eyes. It's creepy."<br>Haru turned to his guest who was sitting on his bed. "Are you just saying that so he won't stare at you while you crash in my room while I'm in Britain?"  
>His guest huffed. "Of course not."<br>"Right...of course not Toshiro."  
>"It's HItugaya-taicho!"<br>"...Dude, Ichigo and I met before you were a captain. So we are the only ones familiar enough with you to speak so informally!"  
>Toshiro just glared before returning to read the chapter about ice spells in Haru's charm book.<br>"Masssterr!"  
>"Fine! If I take you Tatsuo, will you behave, and not scare the daylights out of my dorm mates?"<br>"Yessss."  
>"And you promise not to bite them?"<br>If possible the albino snake just stared at its master like he was an idiot. "Massster, your sssire had my sssaccsss removed after I hatched. If I bite, they will not die."  
>"Just checking."<p> 


End file.
